


[vid] Mirror

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2018, Fanvids, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Это трейлер к истории о Люке, живущем на Татуине, и... другом Люке, его брате-близнеце, с которым они делят одно тело, появившемся благодаря ошибке джедайского майнд-трика. О том, как сосуществовали две души в одном теле, о том, как братья нашли способ разделиться.This is a trailer to the story about Luke living on Tatooine and... another Luke, his twin brother, who shares his body - he came into being as a result of a mistake with a Jedi mind-trick. It is about two souls coexisting in one body, about brothers finding a way to separate.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker&Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 2





	[vid] Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Зеркало](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987957) by [Daisjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo). 



> Audio: Black Math - Flesh & Bone  
> Video: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Rebels S02E20 (Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 1)  
> Edited for fandom Star Wars 2018  
> Colouring by Charizzaard


End file.
